Gray's Cooking
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Moral lesson: if you live in the Clover Tower, then don't fall sick, or you might have to face the deadly assassin. No, not Gray Ringmarc. Rather; his cooking. Yes. Gray cooks to kill. That's how you do it in China town.


**Gray's Cooking**  
><em>September 23rd 2014<em>  
>Plot by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose<p>

* * *

><p>April Season is fun, but the constant drastic change of temperatures didn't rub Alice the good way, and it's rare for her, but the Outsider had fallen sick.<p>

Oh, and what better way it was to get her back on the two feet than getting taken care of by Gray Ringmarc?

Did you hear sarcasm?

"Miss Alice, I heard you've gotten a fever," Gray Ringmarc excused himself into Alice's room, looking really worried and reached to check her temperature. "Oh, you're really feverish..."

Alice coughed into her hands and weakly looked up at him from her bed. "Y-Yeah...though don't worry...I'll be back on work real son...Nightmare's probably ditching..." she coughed again.

Gray hummed with a worried frown. "I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since yesterday...I'll go make something for you..."

And that did it.

"No, please, Gray," Alice coughed. "Please, you don't have to do this, just—cough—leave it to me, I can do it myself," uncontrollable cough.

Gray shook his head, made up his mind and stood up. "No, it's alright, Miss Alice. I'll make something...don't push yourself—"

"Please—NO! Let me handle this!" Alice used every strength she had trying to fight her fever and weak body to stop the kind-hearted assassin from going away.

Because God forbids that she'd survive Gray's cooking, let alone her fever.

"Miss, don't worry! I said I'd do it, just stay in bed and sleep!"

"No! Please! I want to live—" Alice slipped out accidentally, and before he could digress her words, she coughed so loud, she might've beaten Nightmare's bloody coughs. "Please, you've...done so much for me, you shouldn't do this for me..."

Alice almost cried.

This only encouraged Gray's sincere 'kindness' to do something for her.

The woman then threw her inhibition to Mars and went to cling onto the assassin.

"Please, I beg of you! Let me—cough—cook for my—cough—self..."

"No means no, Miss Alice!" Gray easily walked to the door, despite he dragged Alice with him, and he shrugged her from him. "Please sit back and rest as I'll cook something simple. I promise, it won't be long..."

Gray abruptly shut her door.

Alice whimpered with tears.

"A-At least begone long enough until I—cough—finish my will!" she cried.

~.X.~

Though Gray couldn't help but feel nervous when he faced the kitchen. He'd like to cook something 'nutritious' for Alice, as he usually did for Nightmare, but it would take too long as he'd promised he won't be long. He frowned and sighed.

"Rice porridge then...?" though he hadn't ever made that before.

Gray thought he would be perfect on taking care of Alice Liddell, but of course—he's been taking care of the notoriously sickly Nightmare Gottschalk! Who else could be better on this subject than Gray Ringmarc himself?

(Anyone else than him...)

(Or the Bloody Twins...)

(Or Nightmare...)

"Anyways, I just have to boil some rice, right?" Gray hummed and turned on the stove, smiling. "Miss Alice is exaggerating...she's too polite, always holding back. She can rely on me to boil rice, that much is simple..."

~.X.~

Alice was trembling in fear, crying for someone to save her, when Nightmare suddenly spoke in her head.

'_What's wrong, Alice? Can I help?'_

"I think...I'm about to die, Nightmare..." she murmured.

As promised, Gray returned not too long and Alice flinched in terror when he opened the door again. Nightmare was in his office, trying to foresee her room with his power.

"It's done," he said with a gentle smile, no means of harms as he served a tray of rice porridge.

Alice stared at the tray and hung her head down with tears of despair.

Nightmare instantly comprehended this situation.

"Uh...I also have a bit of stomach-ache actually..."

Gray flinched and laughed nervously. "I-I'm sure it won't taste bad..." he dropped the tray on her lap, and Alice knew she had no choice but to eat it.

Alice's hand was shivering when she lifted her spoon.

"Help me, Nightmare..." she whispered.

Nightmare hung his head down and sighed in despair.

'_Alice, I will guide you through it...'_

"I guess that's alright..." Alice sobbed and wiped her tears.

"H-Here I go..." she weakly cleared her throat and stared down at the food. Nightmare closed his eyes and also began to tear up.

'_Alright, repeat after me...Our Father in heaven...hallowed be your name...'_

Gray was unsure if he was offended or he was feeling too sensitive by the fact that she's making a prayer upon his cooking, because he knew she usually didn't pray before she eats.

It was really hard to be a good girl in this nonsensical world; Alice had to deal with a lot of idiots, and despite she had been really mean to many of the Role Holders, there were some she couldn't be mean towards, such as Pierce and Gray. Gray, she didn't want to hurt by directly telling him that he's a notorious hellish chef.

She shouldn't have been so harsh on Nightmare. She should realize that Nightmare was stronger than how silly and weakly he appeared to be; the incubus had probably numerously endured Gray's hellish cuisine, and despite being sickly, Nightmare survived.

Alas, this was it. Alice's end has come. She tried to live as long as she could. It was sweet and short. And it had to end right here. Bitterly. Alice decided to shut her eyes and descended as she shoved a spoonful of the rice porridge to her mouth!

O, Heaven, embrace her. Thus let this taste of Death be replaced by the taste of joy in Heaven!

Alice snapped her eyes open when the warm porridge slipped through her throat.

"I'M ALIVE!" she almost jumped and knocked the tray off. "I mean—GRAY, IT'S SO DELICIOUS!" (FOR YOUR STANDARD) Alice teared up in relief and joy, leaving Gray speechless.

"Yes, but why are you so..."

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and Nightmare came in to shake Gray's hands, also tearing up in great joy.

"It's amazing, Gray! IT'S AMAZING, I'M SO MOVED, GRAY,"

Gray wasn't sure if he deserved that much of a praise for soaking rice...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm slacking from working on my script. For some reason, I can't write something romantic when it comes to Gray! I guess he's too perfect for my standard so I want to focus on his hideous weakness XD<strong>

**Do you want Gray to cook for you everyday? Review.**


End file.
